


Early Mornings and Warm Embraces

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: There's nothing better than holding each other close and letting the day pass by without them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Early Mornings and Warm Embraces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this had been sitting in my inbox, but someone asked for "analogical cuddle fluff" and so I delivered lol

Virgil sighed and smiled, snuggling further into the warmth around him. He could feel the warmth of the sunlight against the blankets, their skin, the bed, but he was in no hurry to get up. Even if he was regretting not making sure those curtains were closed all the way the night before.

Logan was still asleep, wrapped around him. Virgil couldn’t tell where he ended and Logan began. Not that it mattered, not this early in the morning. 

All that mattered was the warmth of his skin. His arms around Virgil’s waist and Virgil’s arms around his. Their mingled breath between their two bodies. Their legs tangled under the blankets.

Virgil squinted his eyes open, taking in the sleep-blurred image of Logan in front of his nose. His mouth parted slightly, letting out little puffs of air. His features, relaxed only in sleep and rare moments that Virgil constantly tries to catch. The sharp curves of his jaw and cheekbones. The smooth slop of his brows. His long, almost fake eyelashes.

And then those eyelashes fluttered open, Logan squinting at him through the morning light (and his lack of glasses). He smiled.

“Hello, beautiful,” he murmured.

“You talking to yourself there, gorgeous?” Virgil purred, always more brave in the liminal space of an early morning.

Logan chuckled softly and ducked his head, a light blush dusting across his features.

“Good morning,” Virgil hummed, bringing a hand up to trace through Logan’s messy hair.

“Not yet,” Logan said, eyes closing again. “Let’s stay here a little longer. The world can wait.”

Virgil smiled and cuddled in closer. “I couldn’t agree more.”

And they didn’t get up for hours more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you'd like, they're my lifeblood. Come visit me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!!


End file.
